Sister's Forever
by Blackbeltchick715
Summary: Frozen AU where the ages for most of the characters have been changed. How would Frozen play out if Anna was Elsa's older sister, not the younger sister? How would the separation and isolation of the sisters change? Anna's memories? The trek up the mountain? What about Hans? Somethings never change, Love will thaw, and True Love will thaw a frozen heart.
1. Ch 1 Birth of the Snow Queen

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my Frozen AU story!**

**So, for those of you who LOVE Frozen, this is my little twist on the story. I have scrolled through the Frozen section of Fanfiction bet didn't really find any stories with this idea, and the one I did find was a one-shot. However, I didn't really think much about it until I was scrolling through my Facebook page one day and found a few pictures (the ones in the cover photo for this story), and it got me thinking. How different would Frozen be if Anna was the older sister while Elsa was the younger one, as well as Elsa still having her powers? Along with the idea of messing around with the ages of all the other characters to play into the switch in ages between Elsa and Anna. A few days later, bada-bing bada-boom, this Frozen AU began writing itself. So, now that that brief little introduction is out of the way... I need to address a few others (lots of others) on my other story that I currently have posted which is not related to Frozen in any way, shape, or form.**

******What is up guys? Yes, I have a new story! No, it will not distract me from my other one, and an update, the next chapter is almost finished... School and life got in the way a lot while trying to write it... as well as this new idea to. Don't worry though, I have the two chapters after this next one, and they are basically written, so updates on that will be fairly quick. I hope. So I'll see some of you (A lot of you because you are following me as an author) over there in a little while. I hope to have ch 20 out by the end of this week, though no guarantees.  
**

******Now, for those that have popped over to my profile and back because you had no idea what the heck I was talking about, the story I also have up is ****a crossover between my two favorite TV Shows from two different TV Stations.** And as you probably have noticed, the chapters for that story are anywhere between 8k-16k long, with about 200k words. The chapters in this story will not be that long, so that is either great news, or bad news, whichever you see fit. It's not that I can't write long chapters, because it is obvious that I can, its just that this is a movie and not a TV show, so that affects the chapter length in a lot of ways. I have added my own little parts to the story of Frozen to better highlight things, as well as throwing in some crazy fan theories to the story as well. Which is why it's a AU, because I have changed the plot line in different ways. Now you're all thinking that this is redundant because we all know what AU's are, but I need to get it out there now so I don't get a bunch of hate for things that I may or may not have changed.

******Wow, that was a lot to say... A few more things before I start the chapter, and new story:**

******1. I do not own Frozen, it's characters, or Disney in any way.**

******2. I am not the one who drew the pictures in the profile picture for this story, I am responsible for arranging them in the format that they are currently in. I found them posted on Facebook and scattered throughout the internet via Google image search, all by other people.**

******3. This chapter is in third person, so no one specific point of view, but that will change later on.**

******4. Anna is 5 years older then Elsa.  
**

******5. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Birth of the Snow Queen**

Arendelle, Norway. December 21, 1787.

A small kingdom located high up in the north, located in a cliff side range of mountains near the North Sea on the Southwest tip of the Scandinavian Peninsula. This small little Kingdom was right on the water, making it a very prospers city due to all the trade that comes into the kingdom from the sea. A large Fjord that held a generous number of ships within its borders allowed for not only trade but royal events, such as a birthday for a young princess a few months back, who is soon to be a big sister.

The Royal Palace sat on a rock outcropping just off the shore line, or the small shore line as most of the shore was a bunch of ragged cliffs that surrounded the kingdom itself. A bridges connects the castle to the town as well as the docks for the Fjord, while a wall leads off to the left and up the rock slope to surround the town that has inhabited the usable living space within the cliffs themselves. The main bridge was the entrance to the Palace itself, gray stone bricks paved the bridge in a smooth surface. The town was located past the palace and was easily accessible to the main bridge as well as the docks, while following the ragged landscape and weaving around the cliffs themselves. The gates, as the town called them, were always open to the towns' people for anything they could need, and because of this the Royal Family was loved by the entire kingdom.

Celebrations were held all the time in the Palace, and it was always an open invitation for the court yard to welcome all guest. News still traveled just as quickly for those in the courtyard as it does within the palace itself. And when news of the queen being pregnant again was revealed, the kingdom was overjoyed with the news. Just to think, that there were going to be two little bundles of joy running throughout the palace halls. Though no one could have predicted the special gift that was given to the second princess, or the events that would play out afterwards years to come…

* * *

It was half past nine when another scream sounded throughout the palace, causing the young princess to jump yet again. Her short twin pony tails of strawberry blond hair lightly bouncing at the sudden movement as well.

"It's okay dear." A middle aged woman shushed, trying to settle down the frightened child.

"But, Gerda, mama is hurting? Why is she hurting?" The youngster asked, her voice quivering as tears threatened to spill from her teal eyes. It was one of the few nights that the little princess was allowed to stay up a later than normal, only because it was a special night. The night her new brother or sister was supposed to come into the world, even though she didn't know all the details, it didn't matter to her.

"Oh, don't worry Princess Anna, it's just for a short while. It will pass." The women, Gerda, responded, getting down on the floor with the five year old princess to sooth her. Gerda gave her a small smile as she reached over and picked up one of the discarded dolls Princess Anna had been playing with and handed it back to her.

"But…" Princess Anna started.

"It will be alright dear, and very soon you will get to see your new brother or sister. Won't that be fun?" She asked sweetly, trying to get Anna's mind off of the reoccurring screams. The idea seemed to work as the young princess began to blabber about how she and her 'sister' were going to do all kinds of fun things together. That had been Anna's response every time she had seen her mother's stomach so round and large. She always spoke how she and her 'sister', claiming it had to be a girl because boys were icky, were going to play together all day long. Gerda smiled as she avoided yet another meltdown from the little girl, but also partly at the mentioning of her wanting to play with her new sibling. As the girl dawdled on and on about being a big sister, she had noticed that the screams had ceased at least twenty minutes ago, but no one had come to bring Anna to her parents and she was beginning to worry that something had gone wrong. It was a small fear, but one none the less, and the options of all that could have gone wrong were beginning to play out in her mind. A quiet knock on the door alerted her to the presence of another worker within the palace, and given Gerda a small shred of relief. Anna had heard the sound as well and looked up at Gerda in curiosity, who motioned for her to continue playing as she had to do some 'adult things'. Anna scrunched her face up in dislike at that idea and refocused her attention to her dolls, continuing to set up a little tea party for her dolls and stuffed animals. Once Anna's attention was focused back on her toys, Gerda opened the door to see the royal adviser, Kai, standing at the door with an unreadable expression.

"Kai, is everything alright?" She asked worriedly, though was able to keep Anna from hearing the tone of her voice.

"Gerda, relax the Queen is fine. The child on the other hand is a different matter." Kai responded, still keeping his unreadable mask in place. Gerda's worry began to bubble back up to the surface and the second sentence.

"What do you mean? You don't mean the child is-" Gerda couldn't finish her sentence out of fear and possible grief for the King and Queen.

"The child is alive, but she is unnaturally cold, cold as ice according to the doctors, and it is concerning for the King and Queen. They told me to let you know of this update and to keep Princess Anna here until His Majesty comes to retrieve her himself." Gerda breathed a sigh of relief, though the newborn baby was alive, with it being as cold as Kai was stating, she didn't want to think that he or she could die so soon after birth. It was common for newborns to die shortly after birth, but she hoped that this wasn't the case. The King and Queen were too generous and kind to deserve such a fate, but stranger things have happened.

"Thank you Kai, I'll keep the princess here until the King comes for her." Gerda replied evenly. Kai nodded, and proceeded back down the hallway to the Queens chambers. The princess seemed to notice the change in the emotions in the room and was staring at Gerda expectantly.

"It's nothing to worry about dear. You mother should be just fine." She reassured the little girl, who smiled and went back to playing with her dolls. Shortly after Kia had left, the aurora lights began to dance in the night sky, sending flashes of greens, yellows, blues, purples, and pinks throughout the room, causing Anna to stop what she was doing and run towards the window. She grasped the window sill and used it to hold herself up on her tip toes as much as she could to try and see all of the lights and their movements across the sky.

"Gerda, Gerda look! The pretty lights are back!" Anna giggled as she pointed to the window with on hand, staring in awe at the pretty colors that decorated the night sky. Gerda smiled, knowing how the young princess loved the lights that would sometimes appear at night.

"I do see, princess, they are very pretty indeed." She smiled at the young girl while she continued to look at the lights. Fifteen minutes had passed before the King had opened the doors, coming to collect Anna and take her to her mother, and hopefully the newborn baby sibling.

"Anna, dear." He called out soothingly, before smiling to Gerda and silently thanking her for watching over his daughter.

"Papa!" Anna cried out in delight, rushing towards the man and tackling his legs in a hug.

"Hey there little one. Are you ready to meet your new sister?" He smiled as she looked up at her father's face, catching her large smile as well.

"Yes!" Anna squealed, smiling wide with the news and bouncing up and down while still gripping his pant leg.

"Another girl, you majesty?" Gerda asked happily, though her tone went unnoticed by the little princess in the room.

"Yes, she is going to be just fine." He answered, causing Gerda to sigh in relief again, "Come now Anna, let's go meet you little sister." As he led her out of the room.

The two exited the room, Gerda following them though keeping her distance, as they made their way down the hallway. Anna was bouncing around with joy while the King tried to keep her quiet as to not wake the young baby up again. As they entered the room, Anna spotted her mother instantly, propped up by lots of pillows on the bed with a blanketed bundle in her arms. Anna carefully climbed onto the bed, after her mother gave her permission to do so, and made her way to her mother's side to look at her new sister.

Even at the age of five, she knew there was something special about her little sister. As if her white hair and cerulean eyes were not a big enough clue, the cold touch of the baby's skin was a big indicator.

"Anna, this is Elsa. Your baby sister." The Queen whispered to the five year old.

"Hi Elsa. I'm Anna, your big sister." Anna whispered to the newborn in her mother's arms, as if the baby could understand her, "We are going to be best friends and play together every day."

The Queen chuckled at that, "You'll have to wait until she's older before you two can play together."

"Aww,"Anna whined, "How long will that be?"

"Not very long, Anna, not very long at all." The King smiled a knowing smile to his wife, who in turn gave him the same smile back.


	2. Ch 2 Roommate

**Hey, what is up? I'm back with a new chapter.  
**

**Thanks to those that have followed and set this as a favorite for this story! You guys rock!**

**The story for the most part will pick up after a few chapters, I think... I don't really know the exact amount because I have a few that are about the sisters and their bond before all the fun with being hit with ice powers begins. I think there is two more chapters of the sisters playing together before the ballroom scene, but I have to double-check.  
**

**Now, for the boring part: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I wish I did, I only own this idea to swap ages of all the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Roommate**

Arendelle, Norway. April 17, 1790.

A loud squeal sounded through the hallways as Anna chased her sister down the hall, locked in what looked like a race to the ballroom, Elsa in the lead with Anna closely behind her. The two girls always played with each other around lunchtime as it was the only break Anna had in-between her lessons to be with her little sister during the day.

"Better hurry Elsa, I'm gonna get you!" Anna teased, and laughing after her sister shriek of joy. Elsa tried to get her tiny legs to move faster, making her look like she was waddling at a very fast pace down the hallway, the miniature braid bouncing around her back as she landed each step. Anna picked up her speed to easily catch up with her sister, who had squealed again when she spotted Anna right behind her. Anna lunged after Elsa, pretending to miss in order to make Elsa think she was winning. Anna repeated this action two more times before she actually grabbed Elsa when the entered the study, her arms wrapping around Elsa's tiny waist and hoisting her into the air. Anna carried her to a nearby couch, and gently dropped her on the soft cushions. "I got you!" Anna proclaimed and started tickling her. Elsa shrieked again, unable to control her laughter as her older sister continued to tickle her.

"Anna! A-Anna! Stop it!" Elsa screamed out in joy, trying to push the girl's hands out of the way. Anna only giggled again as she moved her hands away from Elsa's hands and gripped one of her legs. Taking off the shoe, she lightly gripped the ankle and began to tickle her foot causing Elsa to scream out in laughter again at the new sensation. Once Anna felt that this foot had enough, she repeated the action to the other leg, gaining the same results. Anna released the foot and returned to her stomach and tickled it, with Elsa still protesting through her laughs, screams, and giggles. With an unconscious flick of her wrist, Elsa created a mound of snow that moved Anna out of reach. Anna gasped as she was suddenly pushed away from Elsa by a pile of snow. She was used to these things happening, after all her sister was born with the power to control ice and snow, but it still did surprise her every once in a while. Like today's little demonstration.

"Haha, tickle bump!" Elsa laughed. Anna poked her head over the top of the mound to look down at her three year old sister in confusion. What was a tickle bump? Not that she had the answer for herself, but she assumed it was going to be a nickname for something, Elsa had a lot of those. Na-nah was for her blanket when she was a year and a half, then there was bub-bar which meant chocolate when she was around two. Although, if it stood for chocolate it couldn't have been _that_ bad of a nickname, and then there was something called a te-te, whatever that was for, probably for a bottle or something…

Point being, she had weird names for things. But Elsa was also still a toddler while she herself was eight, almost nine now, which is a big age gap. Not that Anna really cared about that, she loved Elsa all the same. Elsa was now jumping around because she came up with a new name for something fun. Anna decided to make it a little more of an actual thing, as well as something they could do together and slid down the side of the mound, landing next to her little sister with a smirk on her face. Quickly picking her up, she raced back up the side of the pile of snow and sat down on the top of it with Elsa in her lap.

"This is a tickle bump." Anna corrected as she pushed them off the top, sliding to the ground. Elsa giggled as they slide down the pile, before demanding to go again, and again enjoying her "tickle bump" as she was calling it. It was times like these that Anna loved the most, being able to play with her sister in between her princess classes. Or on weekends when they would spend the entire day playing in the ballroom or running around in the courtyard making snowmen.

"Anna! We play dolls now?" Elsa asked, her eyes wide with hope. Anna smiled, and opened her mouth to agree when their father walked through the doors, relieved that he found the two of them.

"Anna, there you are. Come, it's time for your afternoon lessons." He stated calmly. Anna didn't miss the heartbreaking look in her little sisters eyes, but she also didn't miss the semi-urgent look her father gave her either. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her sister.

"Not now Elsa," Anna answered, knowing that she had to go to her lessons whether she wanted to or not, "But we can play dolls for as long as you want later, okay?" Anna smiled, getting down on one knee to talk to her sister.

"Really?" Elsa asked, not able to comprehend the fact that she could play dolls for as long as she wanted to with her sister.

"Yes. Really. I have to go to my lessons first, but we will play dolls after. Okay. I promise." Anna smiled, taking her sisters hand as she stood up.

"Okay!" Elsa shouted in glee, holding on her sister's hand. Deciding to change the topic, she looked towards their father, and distracting Elsa enough so that she wouldn't freak out when Anna didn't come to her room right away to play with her. Elsa had always seemed to get things that a normal three year old wouldn't pick up on, and she was very intelligent. But Anna wouldn't change any of it for the world, she loved her sister so much and made sure that Elsa knew that every day.

"Look Elsa, Papa's here." Anna stated encouragingly, motioning to their father standing in the doorway.

"Papa!" Elsa screamed, letting go of Anna's hand and running towards the King, wrapping her small arms around his legs when she reached him.

"Hello Elsa. How was your day today?" He asked, prying her arms off of his legs and bending down to meet Elsa's eye level.

"The best! Anna and I did so much! She said we can play dolls!" Elsa squealed, her rambling trailing off as she continued to talk about how her and Anna were going to play with their dolls later.

"Is that so? Well, it sounds like you had fun." The King chuckled, "Why don't we go lay down for a quick nap? That way you won't be sleepy when Anna comes to play with you later."

"Okay." She agreed, trying and failing to hold back a yawn.

"Okay," He nodded, picking up the little girl and looked over at his other daughter, "Anna, we should head over to your lessons now. You don't want to be late."

"I know, I know. I'm going now." Anna replied, trudging down the hallway with her dad to her lessons.

* * *

Did these lessons always have to be this boring? Her teacher, Miss Gertrude Donaldson, was boring as ever with her monotone voice and old lady smell trying to give Anna her lesson of Arendelle's history. Anna had already zoned out, waiting for her teacher to finish the lesson so she could find Elsa and play with her again. Luckily this was her last lesson, so her dream was about to come true.

"Any questions, your highness?" Miss Donaldson asked, waiting for Anna to reply.

"Wha- Hmm, Oh! No, no questions. I think I got it all." Anna responded, coming out of her day dream as she did so.

"Well then, if that's true, I will see you tomorrow for you quiz. Good day you highness." And with that, Anna quickly cleared her desk, throwing it all in her bag, and rushed out the door. _Here I come, __Elsa, I'm finally done with my lessons. _Anna thought as she rushed down the many hallways in the familiar route to get to her room. It seemed as if she would never reach her door, as if time had slowed down to a crawl. Finally reaching the door to her room, Anna burst through the doors to her room, only to find a lot had changed within its confines. Her room had shrunk in space with the newly added furniture. A second bed and dresser along with a chest that most likely held toys. A smile slowly spread across her face as recognized the new pieces in her room. Eventually a grin from ear to ear was plastered on her face because she got to share a room with Elsa now. This day could not have gotten any better.

"Anna!" A squeal came from her left, causing her to turn her head towards her sister who had come running over to her side, "Mama and Papa said we can share a room! We gonna have so much fun!"

"Yes. We will." Anna giggled, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Can we play dolls now?"

"Of course we can. I seem to remember saying I would play dolls for as long as you wanted after my lessons..." Anna grinned, dropping her pack over to the right side of the door and following her sister to her side of the bedroom to play with their dolls. Elsa had been in the middle of setting up a tea party, as Anna approached, and had all their dolls and stuffed animals seated nicely around the mini table that Anna usually used for reading or studying. Anna quickly pretended to adjust her cloths so that she could be a part of the party.

"You can sit next to Marshmallow and Mrs. Rabbit." Elsa directed, pointing between the two stuffed animals. One looked like a normal brown rabbit while the other looked like a really bad patch job of a white bear stuffed animal, the muzzle missing, had blue buttons for eyes, and a one of the hands was shredded and looked like a claw. Where the muzzle used to be was now a weird stitching of what looked like an under-bite with fanged teeth. Anna slightly cringed at the memory of how that happened, since it was her fault that it was torn apart. But the smile on her sister's face when she gave it back after trying to repair it was worth it. Elsa had been crying because it was ruined, but when Anna had come back with it somewhat sewn together, Elsa immediately hugged it and said that it looked better that before, causing Anna to smile. Other than the dolls that looked like both of the princesses, Marshmallow was Elsa's favorite because Anna had tried to fix it for her after it ripped.

"Okay." Anna smiled, before changing her voice to a more snooty tone, "Good evening Mr. Marshmallow, good evening Mrs. Rabbit. How was your day?"

After a few seconds had passes, Anna replied as if the two animals had spoken back to her, "Oh really, well I have to say that it must have been really bad to deal with that." She said in her snooty voice, causing Elsa to giggle.

"And what about our party hostess? I hear she is beautiful. Don't you agree?" Anna spoke towards the rabbit, causing Elsa to stare at her sister in awe.

"Really?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Of course you are. I would never lie to you about that." Anna responded normally, giving her little sister a loving smile before standing up and pulling her little sister into a hug, "You will always be pretty, and I love you." Elsa had returned the hug, grinning from ear to ear as she listened to her sister speak.

"I love you to, Anna."

The two continued to play for another hour in their tea party before a knock on the door caused the two sisters to look at the door as their mother came in the room.

"Girls, it's time for dinner." She said, smiling at the scene before her.

"Yay! Dinner!" Elsa shouted, rushing over to their mother as Anna slowly stood and walked over, leaving the room for the dining hall.

"Mama?" Anna asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why did you put Elsa's stuff in my room?" She asked, before realizing it sounded a little ungrateful, "Not that I'm upset, because I love it, I was just curious because I thought we were going to each have our own rooms and-"

"Your father and I thought it would be a good idea for the two of you to share a room." Her mother answered, smiling at Anna's rambling, "We thought it would be a nice surprise for you after your lessons."

"Thank you!" Anna squealed as she hugged her mother before running to catch up to her little sister at the end of the hall.

* * *

**And done! So that's that, and I'll see you all for the next chapter. Peace!**


	3. Ch 3 Learning to Read

**Hey, I'm back, and with a new chapter.**

**So, school started again, and I'll be swamped with homework seeing as I have five, yes five, English classes. I'm an English major if you were all wondering. Though most of my homework is reading because they are literary classes, I will have my share of essays and actual papers to turn in. Which will cut into my free time to write, and I'm kind of annoyed at that, but what can you do?**

**Anyways, a new chapter and more cuteness ensues!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Learning to Read**

Arendelle, Norway. March 25, 1791.

The two sisters loved sharing a room and Elsa thought it was the best thing in the world. Anna couldn't agree more with Elsa either, because she was always going to be there for her sister no matter what. Anna's parents deemed her old enough to learn the truth of how others would see Elsa's powers, and how not everyone would see her sisters powers as a gift like she did. Anna was confused, and asked why not, why they would need to be afraid of her powers. Their response was that some people saw Elsa's magic as Evil and would try to brand her as a witch. Anna wasn't happy with that response, and didn't like to think about what some people did those they accused of being witches. No, Anna vowed to herself that she would never let anyone hurt her little sister.

Ever.

And Anna was going to make sure Elsa always knew that she would be there for her if she needed it. No matter what the reason.

Anna's side of the room was filled with pinks and bright spring-like colors while Elsa's had more blues with winter-like colors. Each of them had their own side of the bedroom, and it was a large room as well, able to fit both of their queen sized mattresses and bed frames and still have plenty room to spare for all their toys and accessories. They each had a doll that looked just like themselves, and would often trade them just so they could feel as if their sister was with them. Another prominent feature was the bookcase in the corner that held all of their favorite stories. Almost every night, Elsa would have her older sister read her a book from those shelves, like tonight, Anna was helping her sister get ready for bed, brushing her hair as they both sat on Elsa's bed in their night gowns. Elsa was four now, Anna nine, and she still loved to be with her sister.

"Anna, can you read a story before bed?" Elsa asked, twisting her fingers together as she waited for her older sister's answer. She felt the brush slightly pause before continuing it stroke before Anna answered her.

"Of course. Which one did you want to read tonight?" Anna asked, smiling as she finished up brushing her sisters hair.

"The one about the girl who lost her glass slipper!" Elsa exclaimed, all excited for the upcoming story. This one being her favorite out of all the different books they had.

"Alright… But how about I teach you how to read it?" Anna asked, smirking a little at her sister. Elsa seemed a little confused, and Anna saw this, smiling and grabbing the book before settling them both into Elsa's bed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Anna reassured, handing the book to Elsa, smiling as Elsa opened the book and turned the page to the beginning. After that, Elsa was at a loss for what to do because she couldn't really read, not the way Anna could. And she liked it better when Anna read the book.

"I know you're nervous, but reading can be fun." Anna continued, pulling Elsa closer to herself so that she could look at the page to help Elsa learn to read. Honestly, Anna never really liked reading, but reading to her little sister was another story. She loved to read to her sister, to watch as her eye light up with excitement or worry as the hero or heroine of the accomplished dangerous of exciting tasks. She loved that part of reading, not the books and documents that she had to read for her lessons.

"But, I don't know how, you can do it better." Elsa sniffled, trying to hold back her tears.

"I know, that's why I'm going to help you." Anna hugged her sister reassuringly, "See, we start here. On page one, with this sentence…" Anna explained, using her hand to gesture to each point as she attempted to comfort her sister.

"Okay…" Elsa's lip quivered before she turned to look at the page, "On cee u apone a time-"

"Once upon a time..." Anna corrected. Elsa nodded before continuing.

"Once upon a time, the-the re-"

"There."

"There was a wa- well- wort-"

"Wealthy."

"I can't do it." Elsa pouted, tears stinging her eyes as she gave up too easily in Anna's opinion.

"Yes you can. I know you can, because I know that you are my super smart little sister." She complimented her little sister, trying to sooth her, "It just takes practice. How about this, I'll read the book tonight, but we can spend tomorrow learning how to read in the library. Does that sound like a plan?" Anna asked, knowing her sister wasn't going to want to continue for much longer.

"Yes." She sniffled again, not very confident in her answer as she looked away from her older sister. Anna closed the book and turned Elsa's head back towards hers so she could look her little sister in the eye.

"Elsa, look at me." Anna asked quietly, and waited until Elsa looked her in the eyes, "It's okay to not know how to read. I didn't know how to read either, and I felt the same way when I tried to read with Mama or Papa. Don't be too hard on yourself. You will learn eventually, and I can help teach you. Does that sound fun?" Elsa only nodded, too scared to say anything anyways.

"How about we just put the book away for now and I hum a tune for you instead?" Anna asked, moving the book off the bed and walking over to place it back on the bookshelf. Again, Elsa only nodded as Anna made her way back to tuck Elsa into bed, softly humming the tune that she made up a while ago, a soft light tune but still could be a fun and energetic one if you added the rhythm to it. It was also one of Elsa's favorites, and before long, Elsa was fast asleep in her bed with a small smile on her face as she slept.

Unbeknownst to the girls, the King and Queen had been outside the door towards the end of their conversation, a loving smile on each of their faces as they heard Anna comfort and sooth her younger sister after a failed attempt in teaching her how to read. The two dignitaries walked away from the door as they heard Anna beginning her little tune that would always calm Elsa down, and help her fall asleep.

* * *

After that night, Elsa tried her hardest to learn to read, and would often find her sister, Anna, afterwards to show her the new words she learned. Anna would have her sister read to her while helping her with any words that she struggled to pronounce. Elsa loved it when Anna taught her how to read and was always trying to get better so that she could read bigger books like her sister did. It was Elsa's favorite part about going to bed, grabbing her favorite book and curling up on her bed or in a chair with her older sister and reading the book together.

"… and they lived happily ever after. The end." Elsa finished, closing the book in her hands. The two girls were currently in Elsa's bed, Elsa reading a story before they went to sleep. Anna pulled Elsa into a hug as she placed the book down on the sheets.

"See, I knew you could do it!" Anna grinned proudly at her little sister as she finished her favorite bed time story, "I'm so proud of you Elsa."

Elsa blushed, "Thank you, Anna."

"You welcome. Now come on, it's time to go to bed." Anna smiled.

"Can you tuck me in?" Elsa asked hopefully with wide eyes.

"Of course, you get settled under the covers and I'll put the book away." Anna replied, moving off the bed with the book in her hands, and walking over to the bookcase in their room. She gently placed the book back and turned to head back to Elsa's bed, smiling when she spotted Elsa trying to keep her eyes open. "Getting a little sleepy?"

"N-ahhh-no." Elsa said, yawning in the middle of her answer.

"Sure," Anna smirked, "Good night Elsa." Anna whispered, tucking her little sister into bed and kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Anna." Elsa mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Anna smiled again as she walked over to her bed and slipped under the covers, quickly falling asleep as well.


	4. Ch 4 Nightmare

**Hey! I'm back, and with a new chapter! Yay! Anyways, sorry about taking so long, but school got in the way... It always seems to do that... Anyways, more cuteness ensues.**

**I don't own Frozen or it's characters, only my story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Nightmare**

Arendelle, Norway. July 11, 1792.

It wasn't unusual for Elsa to have nightmares seeing as how she was only five, but tonight's was really bad. She didn't really remember what it was about, something with a monster, and that she was really scared by it. She shakily removed her covers, her eyes darting around the dark room, she grabbed her doll that looked like a miniature version of herself. Hugging it tightly she made her way over to her sister's bed.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered, her lower lip quivering as she looked around their room again hoping her sister would hear her. There was a small groan, so she tried again, "Anna? Are you awake?"

"Wha?" was her response. Anna wasn't the most intelligible person when woken up in the middle of the night, but when it came to her sister, Anna was always wide awake and ready to do whatever it takes to make her happy again.

"Anna, I'm scared." Elsa whispered again. Anna sat up and looked at her sister, rubbing her eyes to get a better view in the dark. Elsa was only scared after a nightmare, and if she was waking her up in the middle of the night while on the verge of tears, she obviously had a really bad one.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Anna asked, whether or not Elsa did have a nightmare, she always asked Elsa first. Elsa nodded slowly, "Okay, come here." Anna motioned for her sister to join her. Elsa quickly jumped up on to her older sister's bed, snuggling under the covers next to her sister.

"Thank you Anna." Elsa whispered softly into Anna's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Elsa. Good night." Anna smiled, wrapping her arm around her sister to comfort her as she fell asleep. Elsa however, could sleep just yet, the nightmare still terrorizing her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asked suddenly, well it seemed suddenly to Elsa. Elsa nodded slowly clutching her doll closer to her body. "What was it about?"

"I don't really remember... There was a monster though..."

"What did the monster look like?" Anna asked, though the answer she got was not one she ever expected to come from her sister.

"I- I think it was... me?" Elsa frowned in thought. Anna nearly chocked, eyes wide with shock. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind as she tried to process what Elsa had just told her. Taking a deep breath, she sat up, pulling Elsa up with her and turning her so that they faced one another.

"Elsa, it was a dream. Nothing else. It's not real, and never will be real. Okay?" Anna stated seriously.

"But-"

"No buts. Monsters are not real. You know that, I know that, even mama and papa know that. And I know for sure that you are not a monster. If I lit a candle and told you to tell me what you see in the mirror, what would you say?" Anna asked with a small smile.

"I would see me?"

"And what would you look like?"

"A... girl?" Elsa asked confused.

"Exactly, a girl. A beautiful princess with even more beautiful powers. I would see my wonderful, amazing little sister smiling with joy as we build snowmen or gliding around on ice. Nothing else." Anna stated, watching the smile the began to form on Elsa's lips, "So never think that you are a monster, because you are not. You are my sister, and if anyone ever says that to you, tell me and I will protect you."

Elsa hugged her sister, tears beginning to form in her eyes from her sisters words, "Thank you Anna."

Anna smiled and hugged her sister back, "You're welcome. Now, we should get back to sleep."

Elsa nodded, a quiet yawn escaping from her mouth, and the two girls laid back down to get some rest, Elsa snuggling closer to her sister before closing her eyes. Anna waited until she could hear Elsa's even breath before allowing herself to fall back into her deep slumber. Anna may not have been happy per say after being woken up at 2 in the morning, but that was for any reason other than Elsa. She could never be mad at Elsa over anything, and she would never let Elsa be unhappy or scared.

The next morning Elsa awoke to the feeling of someone's arm sprawled across her shoulders and neck, and realizing that she was in Anna's bed, it had to be Anna's arm. She smiled to herself and snuggled herself deeper into the comfort of her sister, someone who always was there to help her or make her happy whenever she was scared or sad. Like last night, the nightmare terrified her, but it went away after she went to Anna for help.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and her mother came in to wake the two of them up for their daily activities. Now that Elsa was five, she had to start attending the same classes that Anna did, and while they didn't have the same teacher, Anna always helped her with the work or practicing her etiquette. Though sometimes it ended up working the other way around.

"Elsa?" Her mama asked confused as she spotted that Elsa wasn't in her bed like she usually was.

"Over here mama." Elsa answered quietly, attempting to sit up with Anna's heavy arm on her.

"Oh, there you are. Did you have another nightmare?" She asked, and when Elsa nodded, the Queen only smiled sadly, "Well, it was only a dream. It's not real. You know that right?"

"Yes, it was still scary. But Anna made it go away and made me feel all better." She smiled proudly at her older sister.

"I don't doubt it. Let's get up and get ready for you lessons…" She stated, before noticing that Anna wasn't even close to the word dignified as she slept. There was a line of drool down the corner of her mouth and onto the pillow, and her hair looked as if a rat or a bird had built their nest in it overnight, "And it seems we need to get your sister up and ready too."

Elsa grinned, waking her sister was the best part in the morning, mostly because Anna wasn't a morning person, she loved to sleep and with her going to become the future queen, she needed to learn that she had to rise early.

"Can I wake her Mama? Please, please, please?" Elsa asked, begging slightly.

"I suppose…"

"Yay!" Elsa exclaimed, and grinned at her unsuspecting sister. She jumped up on top of her sister, bouncing with joy as she woke her sister. "Anna! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Uhgmm, five more minutes..." She groaned unintelligibly.

"Please Anna, we have to go! It's breakfast time." Anna only rolled over, "If you don't get up, I'll eat all your chocolate pancakes." Elsa threatened, causing Anna to sit up immediately.

"You wouldn't dare." Anna mocked scowled.

"Would too!" Elsa smirked.

"Not if I beat you to the dinning hall." Anna challenged, jumping out of bed and rushing out of the room, Elsa quickly following her. The Queen only smiled at the two girls as she walked out of the room and followed their path to the dinning hall.

"Okay girls, it's time to get ready for the day…"


	5. Ch 5 Accident

**Hey all my wonderful readers! Welcome back! And for those who are just now joining us, welcome! Now on with the story, as I'm sure you all want to read. Things start to pick up here, but will slow down again so that I can add the elements that do change with the idea of Anna being the older sister. **

**Thank you to all that have reviewed and followed this story!**

**I don't own Frozen, just the plot idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Accident**

Arendelle, Norway. May 29, 1793.

By the time Elsa was six, the two were always playing in the snow, whether Elsa created it, or it was snowing outside. Making snowmen was their favorite thing to do, Elsa always named it Olaf, and Anna loved him. She always encouraged Elsa to use her powers and to have fun with them as long as she was careful with them. Elsa was currently turning in her bed, unable to sleep with the aurora lights dancing throughout the night sky. She wondered how Anna could sleep with them lighting up the room. Sometimes she would wake Anna up and they would play dolls, or practice reading. Elsa loved that, reading something new she learned to her older sister. Other times however, the two sisters would play in the ballroom, and it wasn't unusual to find the ballroom covered in snow the next morning, as the two girls would often sneak out of their room, and travel down to play in the snow. It was going to be another such night, when the aurora lights lit up the sky….

Elsa jumped up on her sister's bed, shaking her to wake up, "Anna. Psst! Anna, come on! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She whispered excitedly.

"Elsa… Go back to bed." Anna groaned, as much as she wanted to play with her sister, she did need her sleep for a test in her grammar class.

"But… Anna, the sky is awake, so I'm awake… Which means we have to play." She whined dramatically. Elsa may be quiet and reserved most of the time, but she did have her moments when she would act her age. This was one of those times.

Anna only snorted lovingly at her little sisters antics, moving over and getting out of her bed, picking up her little sister, and taking her back to her own bed, "Well, you'll have to play by yourself because I have a test tomorrow that I need to pass in order to finally get out of that grammar class." Anna smirked, plopping her six year old sister down on her bed and quickly returning to her own bed and snuggling back under her warm covers. Elsa only pouted as she watched her sister crawl back into her own bed, and an idea popped into her head. One that she knew her sister couldn't ignore. Quickly scrambling out of bed, she raced over to her sister's bed, and landed on top of her sister again. Ignoring the small grunt her sister gave as additional and unexpected weight was dropped on top of her, Elsa reached up with one hand and pulled open one of Anna's eyes.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked, taunting her sister lovingly. Anna opened both eyes as smiled at her younger sister, rolling over and hopping out of bed in excitement. Screw the test, she wanted to play with her sister. It wasn't like she had a lot of time to do that during the day with all her etiquette and princess classes.

They quickly and quietly exited the room and headed for the ballroom, Elsa leading the way and squealing a little too loudly at times, only for Anna to shush her jokingly. Anna opened the doors to the ballroom and closed them again once they were both in the room.

"Are you ready? Are you ready?" Elsa asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in her spot.

"Yes, Elsa. Do the magic!" Anna smiled, nodding her head in excitement. Elsa squealed again before putting her hands together and forming a blue orb of snow and swirling it around in her hands a few times before throwing it up into the ceiling, creating a winter wonderland.

"Wow, this is amazing. Every time." Anna whispered, in awe at the beauty of her younger sister's powers. She smiled with approval towards Elsa, always wanting her sister to love her powers and who they allowed her to be as a person.

"Look what else I can do!" Elsa cried, stomping her foot on the ground and creating an ice rink out of the entire ballroom. Anna giggled as she began sliding on the ice, Elsa skating around like a pro and purposefully knocking Anna down, causing both girls to burst out in laughter.

"Well, why don't we build that snow man like you wanted?" Anna teased, smiling at the joy that formed on her little sister's face.

"Yes!" Elsa shouted standing up and thinking about how to go about building a snowman.

"You need snow first silly." Anna giggled as she watched Elsa's confused face.

"I know that." She responded jokingly, before creating a giant pile of snow in the center of the ball room, "Come on, come on! Help me make the body!"

"All right, all right. I'm coming."

The two rolled the snow around until they created a large ball about the third of the size of Elsa, then got to work on the middle of the body, and that piece ended up being half the size of the other ball. The head ended up being an oval after the girls accidentally dropped it, but Anna thought it would make the snowman cuter, so she put it on top of the other mounds of snow.

"Almost done, now we just need a few rocks, sticks, and a carrot for the nose." Anna said, making sure the head didn't fall off.

"I'll get them!" Elsa cried as she raced for the door to the kitchen, and quickly disappearing behind it. Anna giggled again as Elsa came sprinting back into view, carrying all the necessary objects.

"You know how to add the finishing touches right, Ice Princess Elsa?" Anna said in a snooty voice, causing Elsa to laugh.

"Yes, now just sit back and watch." Elsa commanded playfully, pointing for Anna to sit on the floor as she finished making Olaf. She smiled at the face her little sister made as she concentrated on finishing the snowman. One eye was opened wider than the other, and her tongue stuck out while her head was tilted to the side.

"There, done!" Elsa cheered, struggling to spin the snowman around to face Anna and speaking in a deep voice, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"I love him." Anna smiled warmly.

"Really?" Elsa asked, taunting her sister.

"Of course I do. We built him together, so why wouldn't I love him?" Anna questioned. Her sister quickly darted behind the snowman as another idea surged through her mind, gripping its arms and began to pretend to be Olaf.

"Well then, Princess Anna, would you like to dance?" Elsa asked in her Olaf voice, pretending that they were at a ball.

"Why," Anna started, playing along with her sister's train of thought as she curtsied, "I would be honored, Prince Olaf."

Elsa giggled as she began to push the snowman around with her magic while her older sister skated on the ice backwards to pretend dancing with the snowman. The two danced for what felt like hours, when in reality was only a few minutes before they had to take a break. Lying on their backs in fresh powder as the breathed heavily, while trying to control their own fits of laughter. An idea popped into Elsa's head as she pushed herself up and made her way towards the snow in the center of the room.

"Elsa, what are you doing now?" Anna asked, chuckling again.

"Just watch." And so, Anna did watch. Elsa created a large mound in the middle of the room, one that looked a lot like a _tickle bump_. Anna got up and quickly snatched her sister off the ground and raced to the top of the mound.

"Tickle bump!" Elsa suddenly blurted out as Anna pushed the two of them off the top of the makeshift slide. Elsa then became creative with the idea and made a ramp that would launch them into another pile of snow. Like a pillow of sorts. When the slide down the second time, Elsa pushed herself away from Anna and flew off the ramp into the large pile of fresh powder. Popping out of the pile, she grinned as another idea flew through her mind.

"Watch me!" Elsa giggled as she began creating large pillars of snow and ice, then jumping off of them onto a taller pillar laughing with each new pillar that was created, while each pile continued to get higher and higher, but Anna began to worry that Elsa would slip and that she wasn't that far away from where Elsa was having fun…

"Elsa, be careful. I don't want you to slip!" Anna called out worriedly, "Elsa, slow down." Anna had gotten up and began making her way over to the snow pillars when Elsa jumped again. Elsa's foot slipped on the ice at the top of her new pillar and Anna watched in slow motion as Elsa lost her balance.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, running to get under her sister and catch her. Elsa screamed as she fell, being at least ten feet in the air if not higher. Elsa raised her hand to create a pillow of snow to land on, shooting ice out of her hand as soon as she could, but didn't expect her sister to be right there. Elsa watched as the blast hit her sister in the head, causing her to crumple to the ground. Anna's arms closed around Elsa as they landed on the ground, Elsa going unconscious as her head hit the hard icy floors and rolling out of Anna's weak grasp.

Anna was unconscious herself, going under as soon as the blast had hit her head. Recovering a few minutes later, her vision blurry and she tried to blink it away, not caring that she had been struck. She was feeling really cold though, and it was like she had a brain freeze that wouldn't go away, but her thoughts immediately drifted to Elsa. Bolting straight up into a sitting position and ignoring the waves pain that followed, she scanned the area, finding her sister's unmoving body lying next to Olaf.

"Elsa!" She choked out, stumbling to reach her sister, falling to her knees as she got close and pulling Elsa into her arms, "Elsa, Elsa please. Answer me." She pleaded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes from the pain in her head and the fear of the possibility that her little sister wouldn't wake up again. She couldn't be dead, Elsa wasn't dead. She just couldn't be. She heard ice crack and shatter as a door was forced open, and her parents came running across the room to her and her sister's position. Her mother in a panic because Elsa wasn't moving.

"What is going on in here?" Her father shouted, causing Anna to wince from pain while he continued to pull Elsa into his grasp. She thought he sounded angry but she couldn't be sure, the pounding in her head getting stronger.

"Anna, are you alright?" Her mother asked, noticing her wincing at the sound of her father's voice. Anna only shook her head, her teeth beginning to chatter as she did so. The pain that she ignored while trying to help her sister was coming back in full force, and her father seemed to notice that something was off as well as he looked at her with concern as well.

"Anna? What-" He stopped mid-sentence, horror coloring his face as he witnessed the blondish white streak of hair make itself visible in his eldest daughters hair.

"It's really cold. And my head hurts… really bad." And with that, Anna passed out again now that she knew Elsa was in the safety of her parent's hands, she fell forward landing in her mother's lap.

"Anna!" The Queen cried out, rolling her daughter over to try and wake her up, only to notice the ice cold feeling of her skin and began to panic, "She's ice cold."

The King looked between his two daughters and his wife in fear, "I know where we have to go. Take Elsa, I'll carry Anna." He said, switching the girls around and the two headed towards the library to find a map to the Valley of the Living Stone. Scrambling through the bookcases, skimming the titles of each book, he finally found the one he was looking for. The Queen however had made sure Anna was wrapped in a blanket for warmth and had ordered the guards to prepare their horses for an immediate departure.

"Here, this is where we need to go." The king stated firmly, pointing to the place on the map that seemed to be in the middle of the forest. The Queen nodded, both parents picked up their children and rushed to the stables before riding off into the night, hoping that these 'people' could help their daughters.

* * *

**Now one guest reviewer, I believe it was, i love anna, asked about the whole Hans situation? I would have to say don't worry about it, Elsa isn't going to be with Han. Honestly I don't like that pairing either, however I don't mean I hate those that do like that pairing, that's their preference and everyone is entitled to their own opinions and pairings. If I'm being honest with myself, I am a pairing stickler, and once I find a pairing that I like, I don't tend to read others that vary. Of course this sounds like I hate all other but I see it as my opinion and I like the ideal of "if you don't like it, don't read it" and it saves a lot of energy and wasted emotion to yell at someone that does like it. I'll give you a list of those that I love (you don't have to read this if you don't want to) and they are: Jack Frost and Elsa, Danny and Sam, Danny and Raven (Sam has to be dead first), Anna and Kristoff, Hiccup and Astrid, Hiccup and Merida (if Astrid is dead), Rapunzel and Eugene/Flynn, Elsa and OC (usually if the OC has powers, but he doesn't have too), Emma Swan and Hook, Regina and Robin Hood. As you can tell, I also have specifics towards certian crossover pairings as well. These are just a few, as I obviously have more, but I don't want to bore you with all of them... maybe I'll update my profile page to include a list of pairings on there for you all to read. There are some same sex pairing that I do like too, but I won't list them here either because there are a lot of specifics to those as well.**

**Anyways, see you all next chapter as we rush off to see the trolls! Peace!**


	6. Ch 6 The Trolls

**Hey, new chapter! Yay! You can all party... Well, maybe not considering what's actually taking place in this story at this point in time, but a new chapter is a new chapter. And Kristoff. We all love Kristoff.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed/favored/reviewed! Those make my day!**

**Anyways, I don't own Frozen, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Trolls**

Arendelle, Norway. May 29, 1793.

A small boy, no older than eleven was riding his mini sled with a few ice blocks attached to it, were on their way to deliver ice to a trading shop with an attached sauna, promising the dilivery before midnight. The boy was humming a tune, one that all the other Ice Harvesters sang when gathering the ice.

_"Born of cold and winter air_

_and mountain rain combining,_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_has a frozen heart worth mining,_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear,_

_Strike for love, and strike for fear,_

_see the beauty sharp and sheer,_

_split the ice apart,_

_and break the frozen heart!"_

A loud snorting sound interrupted the boy, and he looked down annoyed at his reindeer companion, "Oh, be quiet Sven. I know you like that song too."

The reindeer replied with his snorting and mooing, causing the little boy to laugh, "Yea, yea, alright Sven, you can sing too."

_"Hup, Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!_

_Ice has a magic can't be controlled,_

_Stronger that one, stronger than ten,_

_Stronger than a hundred men! Ho!_

_Born of cold and winter air_

_and mountain rain combining,_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_has a frozen heart worth mining,_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear,_

_Strike for love, and strike for fear,_

_see the beauty sharp and sheer,_

_split the ice apart,_

___and break the frozen heart!"_

Both the boy and his companion finished the song as they pulled up to the trading shop, their singing announcing their arrival for them. A large, but young looking man opened the door to the building and walked out onto the porch. The man was probably 6'3" and still growing, muscular, had redish hair, and looked like he was still trying to grow a mustache.

"Yoo-Hoo! Good to see you again!"

"Oh, Hello Mr. Oaken! I have the ice for you." The boy beamed as he stood up from his sled.

"Wonderful! And early too, Kristoff."

"Of course Mister Oaken. Do you want me to move the ice to your cellar?" Kristoff asked, cutting the ropes that held the small pile of ice blocks in place.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" He exclaimed, as he moved to help the young boy move the ice to the stores cellar. After that was done, Mr Oaken handed him some money and bid him a farewell, but not before handing him a jar of lutefisk along with the money. It was well past midnight when Kristoff finally got back on the road to get home. Kristoff was used to these late nights, as it came with Ice harvesting. They had to start cutting the ice while it was still thin, but sturdy enough to hold everyone on it, then cut it through the late evening and into the night so that the ice blocks wouldn't melt on the way back down the mountain. Because of these odd hours, Kristoff and his reindeer Sven had become accustom to the late nights as it was part of the job. His family being trolls, were usually more awake during the night anyways, so it worked out best for everyone.

Tonight, however, was one he was never going to forget. On their way home, they spotted an ice trail. Real ice, and Kristoff knew after working with ice for as long as he had, that it was not cold enough, or wet enough for the ice to form, thus it interged him. As they followed it for a while, they noticed that it was heading in the direction of their home.

"Come on Sven!" Kristoff shouted, excited with the ice trail, but slightly worried that it was headed in the direction of his family. It didn't take long for them to catch up to the people creating the ice trail, and when they did, Kristoff recognized the royal seal they both had on their cloaks, and continued to follow the royal family back to his home...

* * *

Arendelle, Norway. May 30, 1793.

It was the early hours of the morning when the royal family finally arrived to the Valley of the Living Stone, and while the ride didn't take as long as they thought it would, it was still a hour ride by horseback putting the King and Queen in a fearful state, hoping that they weren't too late to save both of their daughters. Being in such a state, neither noticed the small trail of ice that followed them, nor the blond haired boy and his pet reindeer. The King and Queen quickly dismounted their steeds, running to the center of the small auditorium, moss and dirt covering the stones, as well as boulders that littered the area. Elsa stirred in the Queens arms, slowly waking up while Anna did not, which further worried the parents.

"Please, help! My daughters!" The King called out, hoping that someone would hear him and come to save his two little girls. Almost immediately, the boulders began to move, as if they were alive, and rolled down to the royal family, surrounding them before taking their true form.

Trolls.

"It's the King?" One said in confusion, as gasps of shock and confusion filled the surrounding air. Elsa opened her eyes to see many more looking straight at her, and she let out a small gasp of fear, causing the ground to freeze under her and her parents, as well as the air to drop twenty degrees as she buried her head into her mother's shoulder. The trolls stepped back at the display of power, whispering amongst themselves until an older troll limbered forward, his green mossy cape and grass like hair shifting slightly with each step, but wisdom and understanding radiated from him at the same time.

When he finally reached the small family in the center of the auditorium, her reached for the young blond girls shoulder before looking to the king, "Born with the power or cursed?" He asked, knowing that this answer was vital in what he could do to help the family.

"Ah born, a-and they're getting stronger." The King stated, stuttering ever so slightly, mostly likely due to never being asked the question, or having to answer one like it. The Elder Troll nodded before moving over to the older daughter, motioning for her to be brought down to his level. They were lucky she was born with them, otherwise there would not be much he could do to help. Reaching towards the child, he sensed the magic swirling around in her head, and it intensified as he placed his hand over her forehead.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart is not so easily changed. But, the head can be persuaded…" He explained, using small gestures with his hands.

"Do what you must." The King nodded urgently, knowing that these trolls could save his daughter.

"Normally, I would recommend removing all magic, including memories of magic just to be safe… But with her age and knowledge, it will be difficult to do so and keep it that way. Large parts of her childhood would be missing and blurry, and she would know something was amiss. If she was younger she would never notice the difference or ever remember the truth, but… not now." The Elder Troll explained, thinking on how he could help the family.

"So, what can you do?" The Queen asked, scared for her daughter's life.

"I can remove the magic, and give her the false memories if that is still what you wish." He explained.

"Of course, anything to save her." The King nodded in understanding. The Elder Troll proceeded, pulling a blue sphere out of the girls head, waving his hands he quickly changed all that was needed before returning the blue sphere to the older girls head, "She will be okay, but remember, your Majesty, this is only a temporary solution, and she will eventually remember the truth."

No one noticed Elsa turning her head to watch the display of magic, and being only six years old, she didn't fully understand what was happening, only that she had powers and that she had hurt her sister with them. And she didn't fully understand that.

"But what about her?" Elsa asked, her lip quivering in fear. They all turned to look and the platinum blond haired girl, wondering how much she understood.

"It'll be okay Elsa. Your sister will be fine." The King shushed.

"What happened to her?" Elsa asked, confused as to why they were here in the first place but scared for her sister's well-being as well.

"You don't remember?" The King asked in shock, his expression being mimicked by his wife and all the trolls that could hear his question. The Elder Troll frowned as he examined the younger girls head.

"She has suffered from a terrible blow to the head, and her memories have been distorted…"

"Can you help her as well?" The King asked urgently.

"I cannot. Even my abilities have there limits, but I can tell you she will heal fine on her own in due time. The mind is a powerful thing on it's own, and its nature is naturally complicated. I'm sorry, I wish I could do more."

"It's okay Elsa, everything will be fine." He reassured, before turning to the troll, "Right?"

"Listen to me, Elsa." The Troll began, turning to recreate a vision he had seen of the young girl, "Your power will only grow and there is great beauty, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The Troll finished, hoping that the family would understand that her powers were not something to be afraid of, but to be nurtured and loved. After all, it is love that thaws the ice. Elsa seemed to fear herself even more, whimpering as she turned to her mother's shoulder again for protection.

"No! We'll protect her, she can learn to control it I'm sure." The King stated firmly, leaning towards his wife to protect Elsa as well, "Until then, we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, and limit her contact with people. Keep her powers hidden from everyone else." The King sighed before continuing, "Even keeping Anna away until Elsa can control them."

The Elder Troll only nodded in sadness, knowing that the way they were going to deal with the situation wasn't going to make anything better, and the vision he had shown to the family was going to come to pass. Him and the rest of the trolls watched as the King and his family mounted their horses and rode back to their kingdom.

"Grand Pabbie, why didn't you tell them the truth in the vision?" one of the younger trolls asked.

"It was not my place to tell them how to raise their children, even if they are going to teach the young princess to fear her powers." The Elder Troll, Grand Pabbie, explained. His facial features dropping into a frown of sadness and heartbreak for the family. Another member of the family was going to ask a question when a strange voice over powered the said troll.

"Wow! Does he do that all the time?!"

"Who was that? It almost sounded like Kristoff." Asked a different troll, murmurs began to ripple through the group, all turning towards the source of the sound. At the top of the western side of the valley, a small blond boy and his reindeer were being shushed by a female troll who stood between the two.

"Bulda? Is that you, Kristoff, and Sven?" Grand Pabbie called out, unimpressed. Kristoff hopped over a rock and skidded down to where everyone else was, a large grin plastered on his face as he did so.

"Grand Pabbie! It's good to see you!" He stated as he stopped in the middle of the group. Before he could ask his next question, one that Bulda had not answered for him, all the other trolls began to jump and dance in glee with his arrival.

"Kristoff's home!" They all shouted at the same time. Needless to say, his question was never really answered, but Kristoff was never going to forget that day, because it was the first time he ever saw Grand Pabbie use his healing magic to save someone's life.

* * *

**Alright, so for some notes before you all go crazy on me:**

**1) I don't know how ice harvesting works, and I and going off of what I saw in the movie and making a general assumption on how the ice harvesters would work and why they worked when they did.**

**2) I don't know much about trolls, so they are going to be somewhat nocturnal, thus making a lot of sense when it comes to Kristoff being only a child and ice harvesting at night. Because normal parents would want to have the kid in bed around 8-9 at night, and not 2-3 in the morning.**

**3) Technically, yes, Grand Pabbie can heal Elsa even though in the story he says he can't. I'm using the guise that because Elsa will heal fine on her own, his magic wouldn't do much to aid the process, thus giving him limits and not being an all powerful sorcerer. I mean honestly, the legend of him in the book that the king has in is study is probably talking about Grand Pabbie as a grand healer of magic and incurable things, most likely poisons and diseases, not a simple bump on the head.  
**

**Well, that's it for now I think... I'll see you all at the next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Ch 7 Seperation and Isolation

**Alright, next chapter! Before we continue, I would like to let you all know that this was posted with my phone, and it's almost to years old and like to do wonky crap, so if there is anything weird with this chapter I blame my phone. Moving on, I don't have much to say for this chapter other than we are slowing down again... Uhh yeah... Honestly, the whole point is to show the relationship between the sisters, and I feel like there was more to their relationship that the original movie showed with the two girls running around that one night in the ballroom. Of course it's a movie and all but still... Or that's just me wanting more information on how close they used to be.  
**

**I don't own Frozen or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Separation and Isolation**

Arendelle, Norway. June 1, 1793.

Anna woke up in her bed, dazed and slightly confused on how she got there. Groaning she rolled to her side, gaining a sharp pain form her head and rolling so she was on her back again. No one was in her room at the current time, so she figured that her mother hadn't woken her up for her daily lessons. Lifting her head, slowly, she noticed that her sisters stuff wasn't in their room, and it confused her. Maybe she hurt herself and was in the infirmary? No, because this was Elsa and her's room, and she was in her bed... and it wasn't the plain and boring white color that coated the walls and sheets like the infirmary did. So then why was her sister's stuff missing? She sat up as she continued to ponder her strange surroundings, until a small click interrupted her thoughts and her mother to walk into the room.

"Mama?" Anna squeaked quietly.

"Anna!" Her mother shouted with relief, rushing to her bedside quickly, "Oh, Anna, I'm so glad your finally awake." She said as her hands moved about her daughters body, as if to check for anything else that could be wrong with her. Once she was satisfied, she placed her hands on her daughters hands.

"What do you mean, _finally_?" Anna asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, even more confused that she was before.

Her mother sighed, taking her hands and cupping her daughters face before pulling her close to her body, "You have been asleep for a few days, we were so worried after you both hit your head."

"I hit my head?"

"Yes... you and Elsa both-"

"Elsa?!" Anna gasped worriedly, pulling herself out of her mothers embrace, "What about Elsa? Where is she? Is she okay? Why isn't her stuff in our room anymore? Is this still our room? Why can't I remember anything?" Anna fired rapidly after hearing her little sisters name.

"Anna, relax." Her mother soothed while Anna was shooting her questions out. "It's alright. Elsa is fine, don't worry about her."

"But, what about..."

"We moved her things from your room for the time being-" She began to explain.

"What?! Why?"

"Anna. Calm down."

"But, but?"

"It's only temporary, and because Elsa is..."

"Is what? What's wrong with Elsa? I thought you said she was fine?" Anna interrupted again, worry filling her tone. It warmed the Queens heart to see her daughter so concerned for Elsa, but it broke at the same time not being able to let Anna near Elsa for the time being. And from keeping Elsa's powers a secret from her eldest daughter as well.

"Elsa is dealing with a few things and needs some time alone to do that." The Queen frowned as she wasn't going to get into what exactly Elsa what dealing with to Anna, "But I bet she will be back before you know it." The Queen finished, though she wasn't sure how long it was actually going to be until Elsa actually gained complete control over her powers. Anna however, took this to heart, and truly believed that her sister was going to be back very soon.

* * *

Arendelle, Norway. August 23, 1793.

Life in the Palace hadn't been much better since the accident, though Anna didn't remember it, and was really confused as to why her sister was shutting her out and why her parents were supporting that decision. It made no sense to her, and at first it was okay, because she had heard that Elsa had an accident and was resting but after a few weeks… Anna felt like her parents were hiding something, not to mention the palace felt even emptier than before, with the gate's locked and less people walking through the halls, it almost seemed eerie. But she didn't care about that, it was her sister that was really bothering her, and she was scared for her. What happened that caused Elsa to suddenly just, shut her out? Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Not that she would have ever ignored her little sister, she loved her way to much to hurt her like that, but something happened and that she was sure of but she just couldn't remember _what _it was. Her memories were a little fuzzy, but it she figured she had done something clumsy and hit her head (she was in an accident and she was a klutz after all), but nothing seemed to ring a bell. Anna began to suspect that what she had been told previously wasn't the case. She asked her parents constantly about it, and each time they gave her the same answer without much explanation.

Anna was getting fed up with their answers, so she decided to ask her sister instead, with the hopes that she would get more of an answer out of Elsa than her parents.

_Thump thump thump-thump thump!_ Anna hit Elsa's door with her signature knock, "Elsa? Are you in there? It's me Anna. I was just wondering if everything was okay, cause I haven't seen you in a while and just wanted to make sure you were okay-"

"I'm fine." Came a quiet response, but that was it. However, to Anna it was like the best day of her life... again.

"Really?! That's great! Then do you want to go out and play? I have the day off with my lessons and-"

"No thank you." came the polite and quiet response again. Anna frowned, if her sister was fine... _W__hy doesn't she want to play? She loves playing with me?_ Anna thought to herself, now confused.

"Are you sure? I mean we can do anything you want, play dolls, run around the halls, ride our bike or... Oh! We could go see the horses-"

"No thank you."

Anna frowned again, "Elsa? Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes."

"But..." Anna started quietly, "We can do anything you want, I'll even dress up like a-"

"Go away, Anna." Was the final response, interrupting Anna's suggestion. Anna, however, recoiled in shock at Elsa's harsh tone. She stared at her little sisters door, her mouth hanging open slightly and her eye beginning to water. It was like a blow to her heart that her sister didn't want to see her, and Anna didn't know how to respond to that. Of course, now Anna began to question herself and wondered if she did anything wrong that upset Elsa, but for now she was going to have to find something else to do.

"Okay, bye." Anna eventually said, and it was impossible to hear the sadness in her tone as she walked away from the door. Her parents had been watching from the other end of the hallway, both able to see the hurt in Anna's face and not being able to do much about it until Elsa had complete control over her powers.

* * *

Ever since that day when Elsa had harshly told Anna to go away, Anna began to pester her parents for answers about Elsa, looking for even the smallest hints for answers as to why her sister was ignoring her. The closest she got was when she mentioned that Elsa's door was always really cold, like someone had sent a snow storm or something in her room. Unfortunately for Anna, that little hint that she mentioned to her parents caused the King and Queen to take drastic action, and had a guard stationed at Elsa's door from now on. Anna knew she had gotten something right, but _what_ did she get right was now the question. There was only a handful of times a month that Anna was able to knock on her sister's door because the guard was absent for a few minutes. It also frustrated Anna to no end that her parents were enforcing this kind of action, and she believed Elsa was only going along with it because she believed her parents were doing what was best for her...

At least that's what she thought until she had over heard her parents talking about how they hated having to enforce Elsa's suggestion of having guards posted at her door to keep Anna away. Needless to say Anna ran before hearing anymore of _that _conversation, that would have also told Anna about Elsa's powers. After that, Anna just went through the motions of life, angry and upset with they way things were playing out in her home.

* * *

Arendelle, Norway. September 6, 1794.

Anna was walking back from her lessons when she noticed that the guards were missing from Elsa's door, and she tried to recall the last time she knocked on the blue geometric patterned decorated door, and coming to the conclusion that it was a long while. However, before she could knock she heard she sister shriek in fear at something. Curious and worried, Anna pressed her ear to the door, once again, noticing how cold the wood was.

"I'm scared, it's getting stronger." Anna heard Elsa whimper. _What's getting stronger?_

"Calm down Elsa, being scared only makes it worse." Her fathers voice tried to sooth the terrified girl behind the door. _What is she afraid of? And why is she afraid? _Anna mused in her head, but was cut off by Elsa's shrieking again.

"No! Don't touch me!" was the harsh reply, but the softer words that followed changed everything that Anna had come to believe, "I don't want to hurt you."

Things were starting to click into place for Anna, though she knew she didn't have all the pieces, she was starting to see a bigger picture. The first part was that Elsa wasn't ignoring her because she hated Anna, no... Elsa was trying to protect Anna from something, and if the few conversations that she has over heard from her parents, and now this new piece of news, Elsa cared about Anna more than ever. Elsa was shutting her out to protect her because so loved Anna. This past year was spent with sadness and hurt, but it was starting to make sense. This completely changed Anna, and now whenever the guards were gone from Elsa's room, she asked about why Elsa was shutting her out and what she was afraid of or even why she was afraid of hurting people.

And Anna did this for four years, her frustration and hurt building slowly, Anna began to blame herself for her sister's sudden change in her demeanor... Not that it was much of a change other than Elsa now didn't even respond to any of Anna's questions. Anna knew that deep down it wasn't her fault, but it was getting harder and harder to convince herself of that until one day, four years later, she snapped...

* * *

**And... Cliffhanger! Alright, so this chapter probably seemed a bit scattered but I wrote it that way to get specific points across. They will be explained later on. And this chapter is were we will be seeing the large differences between the original story and mine. If anyone is confused, don't be afraid to pm me or ask me in a review.**

**Speaking of reviews, thanks for everyone that followed and favorited this story, and to those who reviewed! Well, that concludes this chapter, and see you all at the next one! Peace!  
**


End file.
